La búsqueda del tesoro
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: AU experimental, en el que el final de 'El hobbit' no existe y todos son felices. Bueno, no, pero casi todos. FilixOC, KilixTauriel y probablemente ThroinxOC (de otro fic que no es mío así que tengo que preguntar primero XD)
1. Prólogo

**Nota: ****Éste 'prologo' fue creado para el reto #02 Pecados Capitales del extravagante foro 'El Poney Pisador'. Lo borré porque tiene pasajes de historias futuras, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que los reviews no pegaban (además, habían sido dejados de buena fe para esta parte, no el resto de la historia). De manera que aunque tenga que ver porque la historia sea la misma, son los capítulos venideros los que conforman el fic propiamente hablando.**

**Disclaimer: tanto Fili como el resto de personajes le pertenecen a Tolkien (a pesar de que mi perversa imaginación haga uso de ellos, de un modo muy poco decente en este caso pero muy muy sexy) así como Érebor, Esgaroth, etc. Lo único que me pertenece es el personaje de Ára(bella) que me ha estado rondando por la mente desde que pensé en hacerle un 'happy ending' a los tres Durin.**

**-La Búsqueda del Tesoro-**

_H/Glory Box by Portishead_

Eran ésas noches, noches como aquella misma, las que le daban sentido a todo. Ésas noches que eran la causa y la excusa por la que se había enfrentado a su gente, a su madre y a su tío; a las malas lenguas y a los consejos sabios… porque eran exactamente de ése tipo las noches, en las que las horas se las pasaba en vela, las que quería para sí durante lo que le restara de vida.

Nunca le había preocupado la idea del matrimonio, ni el conocer a una mujer decente (hija de Durin, por supuesto, algo que iba implícito en el término 'decente' _per se_) con la que formar una familia. Eran detalles aburridos, nimios, irrelevantes para la vida que le esperaba. Alguien tomaría ésas elecciones en su lugar llegado el momento, probablemente Thorin. Tal fue su despreocupación y conformismo durante ésas primeras seis décadas suyas, y hubiera seguido por el mismo camino las décadas restantes si no hubiera existido para él, si no hubiera vivido una noche de ésas que te cambian, que ponen el mundo patas arriba. Una de ésas, en la que la idea de comprometerse con la propia vida adquirió todo el sentido del mundo en su cabeza. En una noche tan sólo, la primera de las muchas que había pasado con ella.

Ára abrió su mente estrecha de una manera de la que nunca creyó ser capaz. Jamás de los jamases creyó poder encontrar, ya no atractiva, sino mínimamente aceptable a una mujer de distinta raza. Nunca, ni siquiera las mujeres de la 'bella raza' que conoció en Rivendel, inspiró en él el menor instinto de nada. No llegaban ni a la suela de las botas de Grilda y sus rizos dorados, hija del Fréor, allá en las Montañas Azules. Y sin embargo, aquella mocosa _dúnadan_ había consiguió en poco tiempo volverse irresistible a sus ojos de enano.

Finalmente optó por dejar de sorprenderse—dado que de lo contrario se la habría pasado eternamente asombrado— con la cantidad de tiempo malgastado en ella, en paseos inútiles y pensamientos perdidos. Con encontrarse envidioso del simple baile de sombras en la piel tersa de ella al ritmo crepitante del fuego de la hoguera, como si en secreto se chancearan al disfrutar del tacto que él tanto anhelaba. O por la cantidad de situaciones al día le habían llevado furibundo al borde del ataque, desde una mirada inoportuna del inocente Kili hasta el propio aire que escapando vilmente de la prisión de entre sus labios. O con las veces que había llegado a preguntarse cómo por éstos, si serían dulces o guardarían el sabor de las frambuesas que tanto adoraba desayunar por las mañanas y que los dejaban con un color rojizo, por el que él habría matado por limpiar a besos. Pero no, no era su piel canela, ni su mirada de plata lo que lo hacían temblar por entero… ni tampoco fueron los labios tentadores de la chica los que le habían hecho perder la cordura de ésa manera. Tampoco era la causa justa lo deliciosamente encantadores que la quedaban los pantalones de montar, ajustándose perfectamente a su figura dónde debían hacerlo, un lugar dónde sus pensamientos solían perderse a menudo... No, lo que hizo perder los papeles, la compostura… ¡el sentido común! Lo que logró convertir a una simple _dúnadan_ del oeste en su más profundo, oscuro y secreto objeto de deseo, no había sido otra cosa que el carácter imposible, irreverente y algo altanero del que ya en Rivendel dio sobradas cuentas.

Nunca le habían caído bien los elfos, y por las barbas de Durin el Inmortal que en la vida hubiera podido imaginar que terminaría sintiendo pena por señor de _Imladris. _Pero como decía su tío Thorin, caro le había salido al elfo la compasión al acoger a la madre y al niño si había de pagar con el precio de aguantar a la sobrina. Entre todos, habían logrado hacer de un problema personal, de un chismorreo de comadres, un asunto de estado. Todo lo que pudo sacar en claro del asunto fue que la tía había rogado al elfo, y que sus súplicas no habían sido escuchadas. Le intrigaba tanto que el gobernante no quisiera complacer a su huésped… si tan importante era para ella, habría sido tan fácil. Pero si como decía Gandalf no quería enemistarse con los del Norte, le preocupaba que temiera encontrarse con dos frentes abiertos. ¿Cuál era el otro frente? ¿La batalla imaginaria de Gandalf contra un enemigo invisible? No, estaba claro como el agua que su aguda mirada estaba fija en otra parte: Érebor.

Con estos recelos andaba cuando Kili encontró la maldita carta en la fuente, de la que más tarde se enterarían que perdió el pequeño _Estel,_ todo apesumbrado por no haber podido cumplir el último encargo de su querida prima. Bofur y Dwalin estuvieron de acuerdo en abrirla desde el mismo momento en que su hermano puso sus manos en ella, pero Balin lo impidió alegando no sé qué monsergas sobre la intimidad de las personas y fue en busca de Thorin para decidir qué hacer.

-¿Y si habla de los planes de Elrond?- había veces que le daba por pensar que compartía algo más que madre y padre con su hermano, que podía leer sus pensamientos. O eso, o sabía bien como apretarle para conseguir hacer su voluntad- Piénsalo. Probablemente en ella se den razones de su marcha, de porqué se fue, de qué Elrond no quiso ampararla y de porqué Elrond no quiso ampararla…

-Thorin sabrá qué…

-El tío Thorin no comparte tu teoría hermano, yo sí. Y si todo esto es una engañifa del elfo para arrebatarnos nuestra montaña…

-En ése caso deberíamos saberlo.

Arrebató el sobre a su hermano y lo abrió expectante, pero tan pronto como lo hizo perdió la esperanza de encontrar cualquier referencia a lo que buscaban. Ni siquiera _a posteriori_ logró recordar gran cosa de la gran bronca que les cayó por hacerlo, lo único que le quedó fue el recuerdo de una gran pena. No había planes secretos, ni estrategias ocultas. Era una despedida. Simple, honesta, que dejaba entrever un calvario, pero sin atormentarse. Sin toda ésa fachada de orgullo que solía acompañarla todas y cada una de las veces que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella.

El orgullo con que mantenía su cabeza erguida frente a los envistes que cuestionaban su honorabilidad, por parte del Señor de _Imladris _y de algunos elfos más, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar, impertérrita, cómo si la lengua del elfo y sus ataques no la afectaran en absoluto. Ésa indecencia de contrariarle, de escapar al mundo dejándole bien claro que poco le importaba su opinión al respecto… el haberse revelado contra el gran elfo, fue lo que le hizo percatarse de que ella no era una mujer cualquiera. Era una _dúnadan,_ y era sobrina de _La Bella._ Y eso era lo que, en teoría, justificaba su carácter indómito.

Así como no pensó nunca hallarse en tales redes, tampoco creyó que sería capaz de envolver a su tío en un escándalo semejante. Pero lo había hecho, claro que había sido capaz… el heredero de Thorin Escudo de Roble no había dudado en desafiar a su tío y al destino al negarse a unirse a una hija de Durin, sino que además el renegado se encamaba con una mujer extranjera, de baja alcurnia y de tan bajas pasiones como para negarse a hacer de él un hombre respetable.

-Déjame volar contigo- le había pedido entre besos y caricias aquella primera noche, previa al ataque de _El Dorado_, cuando él había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de verla y se había presentado sin avisar delante de la pequeña casa que la había acogido, que por suerte o por destino no tenía vigilancia en tan señalado momento.

Y recordando la felicidad de la chica sintiéndose libre sobre las alas de _Fehnrir,_ el águila que la había traído a Érebor con ellos, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo desconocido. Lo que dicho sea de paso, le proporcionó una de las experiencias más gratificantes de su vida. Aún a día de hoy una sonrisa se le dibuja inconsciente cuando rememora en su cabeza lo acontecido aquella noche, la que para el resto de _Esgaroth _fue la antesala de la masacre. Las dudas, los nervios, el deseo de tenerla. Los besos, sus manos gentiles y su aliento acelerado. El cuerpo perfecto de ella sobre el suyo, frágil y vigoroso a la vez. El movimiento de vaivén de sus caderas mientras lo montaba entre jadeos con el único apoyo de sus brazos… y cómo cuando llegado el momento de dejarse ir, abandonó su boca y sus brazos casi al borde de la extenuación, arqueó la espalda buscando las piernas de él como apoyo, y exhaló un gemido profundo de absoluta satisfacción.

Ésas eran las noches que anhelaba. Quería ser indecente, inapropiado. Quería entrecruzar los dedos con los de ella por debajo de la mesa para arrancarla un suspiro, preludio de lo que vendría después.

No era la primera noche que Thorin había intentado impedir un comportamiento indecoroso sentándolos separados. Gran error, porque con su terquedad lo único que hacía era acrecentar su imaginación. Las miradas entre ambos se hacían más intensas, la tensión se hizo más evidente. Por más correctos que fueran en el trato ella sabía que ya había empezado a desvestirla con los ojos. Jugaba con la copa de vino, deslizando una uña por ella cómo solía deslizar el dedo por su torso desnudo.

Kili miraba a su hermano y a su cuñada, entre divertido e incómodo por la situación. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia fue el ver comer a su hermano. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, jugaba con el tenedor de plata. Cada vez que se metía algo a la boca terminaba sacando el tenedor sugerentemente, chupándolo hasta dejarlo bien limpio. Y volvía a empezar. Hasta que se sirvió el jabalí asado y a Fili le dio por morder de manera casi obscena el muslo del animal cuando pensaba que nadie salvo su esposa le miraba. Ahí fue cuando retiró su plato y dejó la mesa alegando que había perdido el apetito.

-Árabella, querida, temo que te hayamos obligado a sentarte demasiado cerca del fuego. Puedo cambiar mi lugar contigo si lo encuentras demasiado incómodo, estoy algo más acostumbrada- Ofreció su madre, en un intento encubierto de separarlos aún más. Sin duda pensaba que con Ára a la diestra de su tío erradicaría las miraditas de raíz. Pero su mujer demostró ser igual de despabilada que Dís.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Dís, es muy muy generoso por tu parte privar al rey de la compañía de su hermana por mi bienestar. Pero temo que si la causa de tan inocente preocupación son mis mejillas encendidas, de lo que habréis de separarme es de la copa de vino, no del fuego… estoy un poquito achispada, lo confieso. Si fuera posible me gustaría ir a descansar, ha sido un día demasiado largo…

Thorin dio su aprobación de mala gana y tuvo que conformarse cuando anunció que acompañaría a Ára, por temor a que la diera un vahído en las escaleras. Era la excusa perfecta.

-Pobre Kili, le hemos dejado sin cenar…- Ára cerró la puerta tras de sí entre risas y corrió a encontrarse con él en el borde de la cama. Con las rodillas hincadas en el lecho la besó, luchando por no dejar un centímetro libre de aire entre ambos.

-Con poco pierde el apetito mi hermano.

-Mañana habremos de recompensarle con un desayuno tranquilo…

-Eso depende de lo que suceda esta noche.

-¿Vas a obligarme a esconder la cubertería?-Ára apenas se permitía a si misma abandonar sus labios, y Fili estaba encantado con tal necesidad- Me pregunto qué dirá tu madre cuando nos hagas a todos comer con los dedos…

-Hazlo- contestó él en apenas un susurro, tan cerca del lóbulo de su oreja que consiguió erizar el vello de la nuca de su mujer únicamente con su aliento. Tomó la mano de ella que aún descansaba sobre su pecho y se llevó a la boca uno de sus dedos, introduciéndolo poco a poco, permitiéndose el lujo de juguetear con él, chupándolo, haciendo presión con los labios y con los dientes en la alianza de _mithril _y oro de ella- Encontraré nuevas maneras de ser encantador.

No tuvo opción, no pudo resistirse. Su respiración ya era como la de un caballo a galope, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar de desatar la sobre falda del vestido. Ára se lanzó a su boca con desesperación, robándole besos y caricias, robándole hasta el aire, dejándolo en mangas de camisa y apresurándose con la hebilla del cinturón.

-Por todos los Valar, Fili- Rogó Ára, cuando prácticamente tenía dominadas las cintas de la falda-usa el cuchillo si se resisten…

-Demasiada prisa tienes-atinó a decir separándose un poco, cuando al fin las deshizo completamente y la falda cayó a sus pies- ¿De qué me sirve tener una esposa preciosa si no puedo recrearme con ella?

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Recrearte?- Se separó un poco para su disgusto, y comenzó a deshacer el lazo del corsé. Lo desanudó y poco a poco fue sacando el cordel de cada uno de los enganches bajo su mirada atenta. Una vez abierto, sacó los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo- ¿Suficiente? Es la última vez que dejas a tu preciosa esposa desvestirse sola, es un gesto muy poco caball…

Calló su recriminación con un beso, y entre risas se dejaron caer sobre la cálida piel que cubría el lecho, protegiéndolos del frío.

-¿Quieres volar conmigo esta noche?- Fili se perdió en los ojos castaños que lo miraban. Ára alzó una ceja, pero no esperó respuesta. Se abandonó a su abrazo desnudo, a sus besos, pero paró en seco la mano de ella que se esforzaba por atravesar la barrera que suponía su cintura y que no le pasó desapercibida. Con algo de habilidad consiguió cambiar el lugar, hacer que ella hundiera la cabeza en las mullidas almohadas.

-No- contestó muy serio, deslizando los dedos por la pierna de ella, subiendo hasta su cadera- Esta noche busco un tesoro enterrado.

Los besos fueron cada vez más íntimos, más desesperados. El cuerpo de ella vibraba bajo su abrazo, como una cuerda de un instrumento que únicamente él sabía cómo tocar. Cuando sintió que no podía más, que la necesidad de tomarla era extrema, lo hizo. Ára dejó escapar un gemido, y un tirón de pelo con la mano que sostenía en su nuca. Lejos de molestarle, el que no fuera capaz de reprimir algo así fue lo que le hizo aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. Entre jadeos, ella le animaba a adentrarse más profundamente, abriendo más aún las piernas, lo llamaba entre susurros, suplicante, rogándole que no se detuviera. Sintió como se estremecía sujeta con ambas manos al cabecero, pero no cesó hasta que él mismo se sintió ir.

-¿Estás cansado?

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Quiero usarte de apoyo-rió ella-¿Te importa?

-Claro que no- Le pidió que se sentara a sus pies. Ára elevó las piernas y las dejó caer con cuidado sobre sus hombros.

-Isobel me dijo que ayudaría a quedarme… y ahora piensas que es ridículo-Él se acercó aún más para que le resultara más cómoda a ella la postura, elevando algo su cadera al dejarla sobre la pierna doblada de él.

-No pienso que sea ridículo, pienso que te preocupas demasiado- tapó a su mujer lo mejor que pudo con la cobertura de piel de la cama. Besó la pierna de ella que más cerca tenía de la cara- ya llegará…

-No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas para una hija de Durin pero yo no tengo toda la vida para darte hijos Fili… Y mi incapacidad de engendrar un heredero no va a ser otra arma arrojadiza para que Thorin nos lance cada vez que se enfade, u otra excusa más para los que piensan que nunca debimos casarnos desde el principio…

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera noche que pasamos juntos?

-¿Que fue en ése momento que entendí por qué se os considera a los enanos tan buenos en grutas y cuevas húmedas?- Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara de ella al recordarlo, dejando caer de un modo inocente la mano con la jugaba con los pelillos de su pierna hacia el interior del muslo.

-Somos los mejores encontrando tesoros- No pudo evitarlo. Hizo como si tuviera intención de morder la pierna que sostenía sujeta en su hombro en una posición tan imposible como aquella, pero que acabó con en un dulce beso y en una mano que emprendió el camino delicado y acomodándose finalmente en su cadera derecha, para ser raptada con efecto inmediato- Pero me refería a la primera vez que te negaste a ser mi mujer.

-Siempre he sido tu mujer Fili… pero si lo querías convertirme en tu esposa no debiste pedirme que te hiciera un hombre decente… ya lo eras- Jugó entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano raptada y cuando se cansó, se los llevó a los labios y los besó- Y lo sigues siendo.

-Dijiste que Thorin no te aceptaría.

-Y no lo ha hecho.

-No le gustas, aún.

-No voy a recriminarte que seas positivo, es tu tío.

-Pero esta mañana te defendió. Ya eres parte de la familia. Dijiste que no permitiría que su heredero echara a perder su legado uniéndose a una dúnedain, y aquí estamos.

-No le dejaste demasiadas opciones…

-Confía en mi Ára, tú también te equivocas a veces. Estaremos en cinta antes de que te des cuenta… y lo único que podemos hacer hasta entonces es seguir practicando.


	2. Rivendel

**Chapter 1. Rivendel.**

Ára POV

_H/Safe and sound_

No tenía mucho tiempo. Lord Elrond no permanecería eternamente en la reunión que lo mantenía ocupado. Bajó las escaleras del patio de dos en dos, casi abriéndose la cabeza con la piedra de la fuente al final del tramo y avanzó hasta el centro de la plaza. Lo buscó entre la multitud hasta que lo vio cerca de donde aguardaban los señores enanos, la otra visita inesperada del señor elfo. Poco había hablado con ellos, y como éste no era momento de sociabilizar cruzó justo por delante de donde ellos se encontraban, a buen paso y sin detenerse. No pudo evitar notar sentirse observada, evaluada y juzgada. O tal vez fuera su propia paranoia la que la hacía sentirse así constantemente. Se los veía nerviosos, y aunque no sabía el motivo lo imaginaba. Al fin logró encontrarse con él. Gracias a Eru había logrado convencer al mozo de las cuadras y había traído el caballo con él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y cubrió de besos su pequeña carita.

—Me haces cosquillas, tita…— Rio, enseñando todos y cada uno de sus dientes blanquitos… Era un niño tan guapo como su madre, pero no se parecía a ella en prácticamente nada. Salvo en sus ojos. No había sacado ni su melena pajiza ni sus hechuras, pero los ojos eran clavados a los de Gilraen, unos ojazos azules y grandes con el mismo poder inquisidor que los de ella— ¿Dónde vas?

—No soy tu tita _Estel,_ soy tu prima ¿recuerdas lo que son los primos?—Miró alrededor buscando guardias por todos lados. Probablemente no tuviera tiempo para despedidas… pero no podía dejarlo así. Le cogió en brazos y lo llevó tras los carros con comida del puesto de la vendedora ambulante más cercana.

—Pero tú llamas 'tita' a _nana_…

—Claro, porque ella sí que es mi tita…

—Pero yo no tengo tita, ¿por qué no puedo llamarte 'tita', tita?

—Llámame tita si te hace feliz, enano…— Tal vez su voz había sido más alta de lo que pensó en principio. Echó un vistazo rápido por encima del hombro para comprobarlo… Sí, los enanos la taladraban con la mirada. Malditos desconfiados, ni que todo lo que ocurría en Arda tuviese que ver con ellos. Dejó en el suelo al chico con una gran sonrisa, con la esperanza de que ése fuera su último recuerdo. Y por un momento, inconscientemente al escucharse llamar 'tita', recordó a su madre pero la apartó enseguida de su mente. No había… tiempo.

—¿Puedes darle esto a _nana_?¿Sí?—El asintió con convicción. Le entregó un sobre y él se lo metió entre la espalda y el pantalón para no perderlo. Volvió a abrazarle aún con más fuerza—Te quiero mucho, muchísimo, muchísimo…

—Ára…

—Quiero que recuerdes algo Estel, no importa lo que ése viejo elfo te diga. Nadie merece ser infeliz. Aunque creas que es lo mejor, aunque te digan que es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo… Si te quieren, querrán tu felicidad. Y si no… bueno, sino no merecen que te preocupes por ellos.

—Ára no te vayas… otra vez…—Estel estaba a punto de romper a llorar pero a ella ya le caían las lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas hacía rato.

—Volveremos a vernos pronto, te lo prometo. Te quiero. No lo olvides—Agarró las riendas instando al caballo a andar tras ella. Paró frente a la fuente, junto a los enanos. Habló al que parecía más anciano, suponiendo que sería el líder del grupo- No me importa quiénes sois ni porqué Elrond quiere reteneros, si es cierto lo que he oído. Pero si queréis escapar más os valdría estar fuera cuando ésas puertas se cierren tras de mí. No tengo mucho tiempo que daros, la reunión del rey elfo no es eterna.

—Gracias, Lady…

—Ára. Pero por los Valar que podéis ahorraros el título cuando habláis con una fugitiva.

—Lady Ára, no olvidaremos vuestra generosidad al avisarnos.

—Marchad, vamos. Si no sabe que habéis huido, Lindir vendrá tras mis pasos. No vayáis al oeste.

No había terminado la frase cuando sintió unos bracitos cercando su cintura baja. Y si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de Estel, el descastado se habría llevado un señor sopapo por el atrevimiento. Respiró profundamente, esta vez no lloraría… él no iba a dejarla marchar si lo hacía. Le mentiría, si tenía que… ¿le mentiría? ¿A Estel? ¿A su Estel? ¿A su niñito perfecto? Por los Valar que se sentía a morir.

Dando por concluida la conversación con el enano, se dio media vuelta y volvió a coger al niño en brazos con una gran sonrisa. Intentó que fuera lo más sincera posible porque Estel ya había demostrado en varias ocasiones la herencia del linaje de Arathorn. Como él con tan corta edad, su hijo ya era capaz de leer en los rostros como otros leían en libros. Lo sentó en la fuente con ella y lo abrazó.

—No quiero que te vayas tita, pero si lo haces no irás sola. Yo iré y te defenderé.

—¿Y quién defenderá a tu _nana_?

—Nana sabe defenderse sola. Ella me enseñó. Y Lord Elrond… Tita, deja que hable con él y querrá que te quedes. Te lo prometo, dice que con mi sonrisa no puede negarme nada. Lograré que me dé su palabra, pero quédate, no te vayas.

—Estel… ya eres un hombrecito, pero cuando crezcas aún más te darás cuenta que la palabra de un rey, vale exactamente lo mismo que la de los demás hombres: nada.

Abandonó sus brazos y subió con un brinco al caballo sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡No podía dejarlo! ¡Otra vez! ¿Qué clase de madrina era que tanto sufrimiento le causaba? Ella sabía mucho de sufrimientos. De todas las clases de ellos. Se acomodó la capucha de la capa con el alma rota por dejarlo así. Al fin los enanos habían hecho la del humo. Comprobó llevar todo lo que debía llevar y se armó de valor antes de emprender camino y abandonar a los suyos una vez más. Una mano firme agarró su muñeca.

—Nana, no dejes que se vaya—Miró a su tía, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Sabía que ella no permitiría a Elrond devolverla a casa, pero tampoco tenía forma de impedirlo. Huir era la única salida.

—Sólo te pido que no me arrebates lo único que me queda de mi hermana Ygrite. Aún conservo una amiga, Astrid se llama, que vive en Minas Tirith. Ve con ella y escríbeme en su nombre. Elrond nunca sabrá donde estás, ni tu padre tampoco.

—Gracias…

—Ten—Gilraen deslizó una daga enfundada dentro de la bota que más a mano la pillaba, la derecha— Recuerda apuntar con la punta afilada hacia el otro extremo.

—Tita, ya llevo el arco para cazar, no moriré de hambre descuida…

—El hambre no es lo único que puede matarte en ésos caminos. Pero ¡vamos! ¡Márchate! ¡Corre!—Ni siquiera esperó a tener a Lindir a la vista. Tan pronto como la gritó, reaccionó y galopó a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de la mismísima Imladris.

—Lady Ar… ¡Lady Árabella! ¡Volved! ¡Volved ahora mismo! ¡Cerrad las puertas! ¡Por Elantári cerradlas!


	3. La entrada secreta

**Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es el personaje de Ára. El resto pertenece a Tolkien.**

.

**Capítulo 2. La entrada secreta.**

.

**Fili POV**

.

Al ser los más ágiles de la expedición, Kili y él fueron los primeros en ver y sentir de nuevo la luz del sol en el rostro. Con los pies bien sujetos por Dwalin y sirviéndose de sus brazos de apoyo, trepó como pudo por la roca. Casi arañando la superficie, logró salir, rodando por la hierba seca. Una vez fuera, ayudó a Balin a salir de aquél agujero inmundo y cuando ya estuvo fuera intentó subir a Ori, en tanto su hermano seguía intentándolo con Glóin. Tan ocupados estaban intentando sacarse unos a otros que ni siquiera oyeron al caballo.

Un jinete encapuchado a lomos un jamelgo gris marengo pasó veloz a su vera, pero al taparles la enorme piedra que cubría la entrada no fueron vistos. Pasaron inadvertidos y en silencio, hasta que una flecha voló rauda hasta acertar en uno de los cuartos traseros del caballo y el jinete tuvo que bajar de él y enfrentarse a sus perseguidores. Miró a su hermano, e instintivamente echó mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Aunque era algo más alto que ellos, le superaban en número.

—¡Maldito hijo de mil madres! ¡Ésa era mi dote estúpido elfo! ¡Quién me va a querer ahora, con un caballo cojo!—El encapuchado arrojó un arco al suelo con furia, antes de quitarse la capa de la cara con ambas manos y percatarse finalmente de que estaban tras la roca—Pero qué… ¿Es que no voy a poder librarme de vosotros hoy?

—¿Lady Ára?— ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿No se había ido al oeste? Maldita sea, ¡había conducido a los elfos directamente hasta ellos! Balin fue más amable que él, más aún de lo que ella seguramente merecía. Se acercó a ella y la saludó pero la chica le acompañó de nuevo tras las rocas, justificándose con su seguridad.

—Sacadnos del agujero— ordenó su tío, con el propósito evidente de enfrentarse a los elfos— ¡Kili! ¡Fili! ¡Vamos!

—Escondéos, me desharé de ellos. En el peor de los casos, no sabrán que estáis aquí y me llevarán a mi sola—La cara de Thorin era un poema, una chiquilla se atrevía a contradecir sus órdenes, por más sentido que tuvieran que éstas. Miró a su hermano, que ya había empezado a bajar a Glóin, y luego a su tío. No parecía contento, la verdad. Ella tomó a Balin del brazo y entre ambos lo ayudaron a bajar de nuevo. —Ni respiréis, si no queréis que os descubran… Si no vuelvo, esperad a que se marchen y corred como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Es la segunda vez que nos ayudáis hoy—Dijo intentando ser amable. ¿Por qué? Pues porque después de todo ella intentaba arreglar la situación— Gracias.

—Es la segunda vez que mis planes os ponen en aprietos, señor…

—Fili… O que nuestros planes la ponen en aprietos a usted, señorita.

—Eso no lo había pensado. Ahora entre ahí, si no quiere ser descubierto. ¡Bicho! ¡Bicho, ven aquí! Vamos a ver que te han hecho ésos elfos malosos… ya lo decía mi abuela…—¿Le había puesto 'Bicho' al caballo? ¿Hablaba con Bicho o con ellos? Agarró la flecha e intentó sacarla pero parecía estar bien hundida en la carne del caballo. Temió por un instante que el caballo se molestara y la coceara, pues la muy lista se había puesto a valorar el daño justo detrás del animal— nunca… te fíes… de un elfo.

—Sé que no está bien de la cabeza, y no sé por qué, pero su actitud hacia los elfos hace que me caiga mejor…—Reconoció su hermano desde dentro. Viendo que era el último, saltó de nuevo al interior de la brecha donde aguardaba el resto.

—Bofur, vigílala, ya nos la ha jugado una vez— ordenó su tío. No había empezado a trepar, cuando sintió el impulso de ofrecerse voluntario— Perdóname, ¿he dicho Fili? ¿No verdad? Si no te parece bien acatar una orden directa puedes volverte por dónde has venido. De seguro a Dís le hará ilusión verte de nuevo por casa.

Quiso contestarle, pero no debía hacerlo. Primero porqué era su tío. Segundo porque era su rey. Y tercero porque podía mandarle a casa de un puntapié si se lo proponía. Y ciertamente que no pudo, pues ya se oían voces fuera, de seguro que los elfos habían alcanzado ya a Lady Ára. Le hubiera gustado esperar con ella, no era justo que se enfrentara sola a Lindir… pero no iba a poner en riesgo la misión ni a la compañía. Se contentó con escuchar la conversación en el más absoluto silencio.

—¡Lady Árabella! ¡He de pediros que vengáis con nosotros sin oponer resistencia, _milady_!

—¿_Milady_?—Rio la joven— Mi padre es un alfarero borracho y perjuro ¿cómo es que algo así te convierte en una _'lady'_? Además, llevas todo el camino siguiendo los pasos de mi huida Lindir, ¿qué te hace pensar que vas a devolverme a mi encierro y menos por las buenas?

—Apelo a vuestra cordura…

—No sé yo si tiene de eso—Dwalin rompió el silencio jocoso, pero calló al instante por la mirada matadora que le hecho su tío. Por suerte no parecían haber sido oídos.

—No quiero lastimaros Lady Ára, de verdad, pero he de haceros volver.

—Disparad, justo aquí. Una flecha rápida y mortal al corazón… vamos, capaz sois de eso y mucho más.

—No tengo intención alguna de mataros, mi señora, pero he de haceros volver por las buenas o las menos buenas. Escapasteis estando bajo mi vigilancia. Mi rey entenderá cualquier marca, no se puede culpar a un dragón por tener garras.

¿La metáfora habría sido a propósito? ¿Sabían que estaban ahí? No podía más. Intentó escalar la piedra, y finalmente Dwalin se apiadó y le ayudó a asomarse. No veía al elfo, pero sí a la dama, que seguía parada junto a Bicho.

—¿Perdonará cualquier marca?¿En serio? ¡Pues éste dragón también tiene garras!—Se agachó y sacó un cuchillo grande de la bota. El elfo le pidió amablemente que lo soltara pero ella no cedió… ¿En serio pretendía enfrentarse ella so… No, no, ¡no! ¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo?—¿Qué va a ser Lindir? ¿Crees que tu flecha será lo suficientemente rápida? ¿Se clavará en mi mano antes de que me tiempo a rajarme la garganta?

En la lucha que había librado en su interior terminó decantándose por intentar salir de aquel agujero y dar su merecido al maldito elfo. Viendo cómo se escapaba y temiendo lo peor, Dwalin le agarró de la pierna y tiró hacia sí, tapándole por último la boca con fuerza. Thorin había tenido razón desde el principio, había sido un iluso al creer que era posible salir de la situación sin desenvainar la espada. Y aunque lo más sensato sería aguardar a los acontecimientos, no podía permitir a una inocente morir por su causa.

—No lo harás.

—¿No lo haré?¿Eso crees?¿Te ha contado tu rey por qué escapé de mi casa?¿Por qué abandoné a los míos? La desesperación te hace perder la cabeza, elfo, y yo llevo desesperando mucho, mucho tiempo—Lady Ára hizo una pausa dramática, en la que no se oyó ni el viento correr—Imaginad. Imaginad lo peor que un padre puede hacerle a su hija, y después multiplicad el dolor por un millar y obtendréis mi sufrimiento.

—Bajaremos los arcos si bajas el cuchillo.

—Creo que no, gracias. Tal y como yo lo veo sólo tienes dos opciones. U os marcháis a casa y me dejáis escapar con la conciencia tranquila, o me desangro en estos campos y tu rey tiene un problema con los dúnedain del norte por devolverle a Halbarad una prometida muerta. Y te advierto que mi primo político tiene muy mala leche cuando quiere…

—También puedes veni…

—Prefiero cien mil veces el frío de la hoja a regresar con ése bastardo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un golpe fuerte seguido de cascos de caballos. ¿Habrían conseguido reducirla? No esperó permiso, se lanzó de nuevo a trepar por la pared de piedra sin ayuda alguna. Apenas había alcanzado la superficie con las manos llenas de tierra cuando notó como unos bracitos delgados tiraban de él hacia arriba.

—Vamos Señor Fili, apúrese—dijo con dificultad—Por Aulë el herrero… ¿de qué es vuestra armadura? ¿de plomo puro?


End file.
